Icha Icha Passion
by chesxca
Summary: Kakashi stopped caring she was ten years younger than him, he stopped caring it was his friends daughter, he stopped caring that this person was very special to one of his students. He just cared about the feeling they were sharing at this very moment.


I made up my own Naruto character named Kimoni. Most of my Naruto Fanfics include her. I don't own Kakashi (i wish i did he soooooo sexy ^_^)

Kakashi stopped caring that she was ten years younger than him, he stopped caring that she was his friends daughter, and he stopped caring that she was very special to one of his students. He just cared about the feeling they were sharing at this very moment. This beautiful girl sitting on his lap, his arms around her, holding her hard and soft at the same time. He smiled to himself as she tried to fight for dominance in there kiss. Her fingers running through his hair, she timidly nipped at his bottom lip. he couldn't believe she caught on so fast, being that their (and her) first kiss was only 6 weeks ago. He kissed on her neck the hand that was stroking her face minutes ago was now rubbing softly against her thy.

++++++++++++++++++++++Flashback+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Kakashi was walking through the forest re-reading one of the books from the icha icha series. He stopped when he noticed someone sitting in a tree, he watched them as they sighed in frustration. It was Kimoni, Kimoni Uchiha Jiraya's secret child who Naruto surprised everyone in the village when he said he needed to rescue her ( I mean come on would you even be surprised if Jiraya had a love child as perky as that man is?). Her long silvery white hair was blowing in the cool autumn breeze and her red sharinguns showed her frustration. She was an adorable 19 year old. Forbidden fruit indeed.

She didn't seem to notice him until he landed on the branch she was sitting on. "Yo, Kimoni-hime" he said crotched over her work and was eye to eye with her. She looked up at him. Her frustrating leaving her eyes. "Hey" she said softly "what are you doing here?" "I could ask you the same thing, i"m just trying to get some reading done" he said holding up her fathers book to her sight. " o yea well I'm trying to get some writing done actually" She said and sighed he found the reason for her frustration. "Looks like you could use a break, lets go get lunch" He said with a happy eye gleam.

+++++++++++++++++++Present+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

His hand grazed her chest softly, and he nipped at her neck, she moaned softly and blushed, a light pink coming over her cheeks . She was just so innocent and it was making Kakashi's pajama pants get tight. He put an arm around her waist and pulled her on to his erection, She blushed three shades of red and looked away. He smirked she wasn't so shy just a minute ago. He pushed the strap of her tank top off her shoulder and kissed and nipped on her bare skin softly. He cupped her bottom through her short pajama shorts. his hand on one side his hardness on the other. His touch made her body tingle everywhere he touched.

+++++++++++++++++++Flashback+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

They were sitting at a small tea house Kimoni was lost in thought trying to figure out what to write and Kakashi was staring over his book at her. "may I ask what are you writing about" Kakashi asked his curiosity was getting the better of him today. She sighed "well I've been trying to write a new installment for the icha icha series…" Kakashi's eyes widened in happiness and surprise " You mean theres going to be a new one?" he said overly excited jumping from his chair with crazy excited anime sparkles in his eyes. "thats right you are one of the biggest fans, Maybe you can help me, i kinda have writers block" she said sadly.

"I'm not very good at writing stories" Kakashi said sitting back down in his chair. "well i'm pretty good at stories when I'm familiar with the subject, If its not too much trouble can you help me with research?" ( like father like daughter, just saying) she asked kinda embarrassed. He looked at her blankly. did she just ask me to help her research for a romance/hentai novel. "well what did you have in mind?" asked Kakashi curious about the girls request.

++++++++++++++++PRESENT++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

He shifted her position so she was straddling his hips. her ass in his hands, he took one of her nipples in his mouth making circular motions with his tongue, her head threw back in ecstasy. Her tank top was half on, and her appearance was disheveled. he grabbed her by her hips and pulled her down onto his hardened member. she gasped, It rubbed against her sweet spot beneath her shorts she moaned louder this time blushing again. embarrassed of how she cant control herself when he was driving her crazy.

He grabbed the other strap of her tank top and pulled it down till her whole chest was exposed. He pushed her beautiful breast together and put his face in-between them, they had to atlas be double d's. He could smell her arousal and took turns nipping between the two. she was wet, and he could feel it through her shorts. this wasn't a game anymore things were getting serious.

++++++++++++++++++++Flashback++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"your a WHAT?" Kakashi asked surprised, sitting in Kimoni's apartment shocked at what she just said. "come on don't make me repeat it" she said blushing. "But weren't you married 5 years before your husband died?" Kakashi asked still shocked. "he was twice my age… even though we were married he still couldn't touch me until i was of age" she admitted still embarrassed. "he never even kissed me" she wasn't sure why she just told kakashi that like she wasn't embarrassed enough admitting she was almost 20 and still a virgin.

well you see why i'm having trouble writing this book, i have no experience at all" she said almost in a whisper. "maybe you can explain some of these things to me... Kakashi wasted ten minutes trying to explain what a kiss was to the poor girl. He was fed up but it was for his favorite book and she was cute so he moved closer to her, peeled off her mask and locked his lips with hers. He lingered for a while then broke the kiss. She blushed and touched her lips. "wow" she mouthed. and thats how the patterned started. thats how the feelings started.

++++++++++++++++++++++++Present++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

She pushed him down on the couch and he pulled her on top of him. There lips locked again. He started to slowly grind against her wetness. she pulled on his shirt and kissed softly on his chest, god did she learn fast he thought to himself. he was so hard it hurt, he couldn't take much more of these games. she made it down to his navel and dipped her tongue in for a brief moment, he grunted when her hand grazed him through his pants. she stopped, where had all her confidence gone. Virgin…. right.

He grabbed her hand and held it over himself, she blushed again. its not like she hasn't seen it before he thought to himself. thinking back to that time she gave him head when they were on a mission only to be interrupted in the beginning by Naruto being an idiot. Curse him for that day, he had to "finish the job" while everyone was sleeping but it would of been a way better nut if little innocent kimoni-hime would of been sucking him off.

Kakashi pulled his shirt off the rest of the way. as Kimoni kneeled on the floor looking up at him. she untied his pajama pants and tugged them done revealing his member, the last time she was in this position it was dark. now in her brightly lit living room she took her lips to the head of his member kissing it lightly then licking the tip. she took him into her mouth bobbing slowly only making it half way before it was at the back at her mouth. she put him between her breasts and sucked on the tip. kakashi was shocked. a titty fuck aye? she looked at him with lusty eyes and that did it. he shot his warm seed all over her chest and chin. she squealed in surprise "kakashi…" she whined. he was going to apologize. but the half naked princess covered in his seed not only made him harder then he was earlier, but he threw her over his shoulder and headed to her bedroom.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++flashback++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

They met every week trying to discuss ideals for the book. But everything he suggested she was clueless about. He was slowly teaching the girl the art of seduction. He started to enjoy himself teaching her different things then quizzing her on it, anywhere and everywhere. One day in the middle of her training he tested her on the difference in kissing. He started with a peck on her cheek. and then a lip lock but she stunned him when she got him in a heated make out session in public. On the same day. he introduced to her heated kisses places other than her lips. He was lucky he constantly wore a mask or everyone would of wondered where all those purple and red marks on his neck came from.

Then not long after that he just couldn't help himself. Kissing on a pretty girl will take a toll on you after a while. He was at her house for dinner and she was in the middle of writing. something about her in that kimono made him snap. He ran his hands across her bottom. and pushing his face into her shirt. Nipping at the tops of her breast. he was jumping stages in he didn't care. they've been playing at a first and second base level now why not turn up the heat. If it was any other girl there was no way in hell he would of stayed at such low levels for a month.

Then on the mission not even a week later. He was having a hard time doing anything with out the rest of the team knowing. Naruto was obsessed with his god sister she was the only family he had left. and hinata followed Naruto around like a sick puppy. Sai just painted all day and Sakura was just a raging bitch. Finally when they had a moment alone he taught her the art of the blow job. but of course Naruto had to ruin that for him. Being chased by Sakura sai and running after sakura to see Naruto get killed hinata to make sure he was ok. Damn kids. and what if hinata would of used hey byakugan she surely would of seen everything. His hormones got the best of him. But how often do you get a hot virgin 19 year old who will do anything for or to you.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++Present+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

He kept telling himself he wasn't going to take her tonight. If he did he wouldn't be able to control himself. But he didn't know how he was gonna stop himself now. He looked at the beauty below him. "Kimoni-hime" he kissed her on the cheek and laid on his stomach next to her which was pretty hard because he had a big problem in important places. "I should probably go" he sat up on her bed forcing himself to leave before he did something he regretted. " don't go" she said holding him around the waist. "kimoni you know what your asking for right?" he sighed with his face in his hands. she held him tighter, "yea" she whispered. he turned to her, and laid her before him pulling her shorts and tank top the rest of the way off. he rubbed her nub softly through her panties, she was blushing again and whimpered at the pleasure he was giving her.

He pulled the red lace down with his teeth. They were soaked, she was soaked. he just had to have a taste. first he ran his tongue over her nub slow and agonizingly wonderful. his cheek grazed her thighs and he nibbled on her lips. she squirmed at his touch. he put his mouth to her entrance and slowly made circles inside of her, she squirmed again. he held her in place. and kept at the same agonizing pace. his tongue just grazed her sweet spot. and she moaned again. leaking into his mouth. he chuckled "i guess you got your revenge" he kissed her hard this time she could taste herself on his lips. he went back to rubbing her nub it was swollen. and she loved every minute of him touching her, and he loved all the sweet sounds she was making filled the room.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++flashback++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

He followed her into the copier room. she was making copies for shizune. trying to figure out how the damned copier worked. why did her kimono have to be so short. it barely covered her butt come on he could see her underwear, her lacy red see through underwear. he could feel himself grow in his pants. he pushed himself against her. she jumped in surprise. "you ready for a new lesson" he whispered to her rubbing himself. she was pinned between a copier and a hard place. "Does that mean i'll see you tonight?" she asked with a smile but she was blushing. Someone opened the door. "kimoni are you almost done with the copies?" shizune asked looking at the red faced girl. "umm yea just about?" she said turning away from her.

She got home an hour later. and changed into something more comfortable. She put on a red tank top and black shorts and started dinner. Unlike Naruto she didn't constantly eat ramen. She started some tea. and began writing more into her book. she was only about a third of the way done. the characters were the same and the "theme" was similar but the plot was missing something. Maybe thats what kakashi wants to teach her. she had a crush on kakashi the moment she met him. she even risked her life to save his. she rubbed her shoulder glad there was no scar from the wound she got. there current activities had her falling for him. Maybe he loved her but its probably just lust she thought to herself.

She had mixed emotions about the happenings these last few weeks. she sometimes felt like a slut being only physically involved with a man she barely knew. but she was a virgin all her life and she didn't want to be one anymore. and she trusted him, he's a good man, he isn't the type to go brag or talk bad about her behind her back. but all they've been doing is touching, except for that one time on that mission. but you only live once right. she chewed on her lip ring like she did when she was nervous. She laid on her couch nervous and waiting. she was picked up bridal style when she was half asleep. "omg you scared me!" she said pouting. he flopped on the couch her on his lap. I'm sorry i couldn't help myself. his over night bag on the floor he came in his pajamas it was around 11 at night. he wrapped his arms possessively around her waist, " lesson one" and they locked lips.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++present+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

He slid a finger inside of her, she gasped when he found her secret spot inside, she was so tight he could barely get a second one in. when he finally did. he flicked her g spot again making her scream. he felt her release on his fingers and took his fingers out. leaving her vacant. "Kimoni, that was 2 lessons in one night I should go before i do something i regret." she flipped them. "Kimoni?" she pulled his pajama pants off. "kimoni we should stop. he went to pull her off of him. she did hand signs and then his hands were bound. "what do you mean regret?" she asked angrily. "kimoni i don't want to corrupt you on these terms, losing your virginity over research on a book…" "is that what you really think this is?" she cut him off with fire in her eyes. "you never thought maybe i was attracted to you? or maybe i liked you or i-" she stopped her self from finishing the statement.

"If thats all it is to you then go Kakashi" she un did his binds and covered herself in her blanket, trying to forget what she just heard, trying not to be heart broken over a physical relationship.. She felt the bed shift , Kakashi was on top of her. he opened his condom with his teeth and put it on. They just stared at each other, "kimoni, I love you to" she went to reply but he slid into her slowly making her gasp and grasp the sheets below her, she was tight, so tight he almost blew it right there gai naked gai naked gai naked. he thought to himself so he wouldn't ruin this. he had his head in and he pushed a little farther. she winced in pain. he was about half way in, he kissed her forehead. then he pushed in farther. her fingernails raked his back. she had tears in her eyes but she smiled at him. he waited for her breathing to even out. "are you ready?" he whispered to her. she nodded and he kissed her softly. and slid himself out of her, and thrust back in first slowly to see her reaction. she still winced for a little while but he could feel her relax after a minute or two.

He thrust in harder and deeper. she moaned softly. "ka..ka…shi" she moaned he groaned at hearing his own name, "sen… sei" and he snapped. He loved when she called him sensei it was like an inside joke between the two of them. he grabbed her legs and put them over his shoulder and thrust in deeper. she was so tight he couldn't stand it he wasn't gonna be able to last much longer. its a good thing she hit her peak when she did. she tightened around him and screamed his name out in pleasure. That did it for him. after a few final thrusts he collapsed on top of her.

She finally finished the book when it was released it was more popular then the other ones.

FIN


End file.
